Perfect
by Kryptonite
Summary: (Supposed to be) One shot. An argument between Rogue and Logan, try at a songfic. Not an Rogan fic. Ask and you shall receive. (m-m)
1. Hit and Run

****

Perfect

By: Kryptonite

()

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

" Your grades are slipping Rogue, grow up and get a clue!" Logan shouted back, voices twining together in their usual argument.

" Logan I'm not going to stop playing!"

" You are if you want to keep your priviliges." Logan answered. Professor Xavier watched silently as the two stood almost nose to nose.

" It's my choice." Rogue answered, her face turning red from anger. Professor X felt it radiating in waves over him and was surprised that only a few others in the mansion could feel it beyond the room.

" We made a deal, your grades stay the same or you quit playing."

" You aren't my father!"

" You're right, I'm not! If I was we wouldn't be having this discussion because your ass would already be grounded."

'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect

" It was one test, one C. It was a hard test, Jean even admitted it. Only three people in the whole school did better! I'm sick of explaining that to you!"

" Don't you use that tone with me." Logan shouted, spittle flying. Rogue's gloved hand snaked out to slap him, temporarily forgetting who she was arguing with.

" Then stop acting like my father!" She shrieked as Logan's open palm slithered out just as quickly as hers had, almost knocking her lithe frame to the ground. Professor X started forward as Rogue held a hand to her face, staring in shock at Logan.

" God, Rogue… I- I'm sorry. I- I didn't mean-" Logan reached for the girl but she pulled back.

" None of you ever 'mean' to do anything!" With those parting words Rogue ran off, leaving a very confused Logan behind to face an irate Professor Xavier.

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

()

A/N: I butchered Simple Plan's song 'Perfect' but I was listening to it and I just had this idea of Logan and Rogue arguing. I know it's not much but I just wanted everyone to get this part and kind of wonder about the beginning.


	2. Rooftops

****

Perfect

By: Kryptonite

()

And now I try hard to make it   
I just want to make you proud   
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

" Logan just leave me alone." Rogue muttered, not turning to face the man as he tried to quietly hoist himself through the trap door.

" Look kid-"

" I'm not a kid okay!" Rogue snapped towards Logan, fury blazing in her eyes. With her face turned to him, Logan could see the swelling cheek and the eye trying to close together.

" God, I'm sorry."

" Everyone's always sorry. Just once I wish they didn't have to be. I don't care what I may have said. It was one C on one Science test, which we both already know is not my favorite subject, and it doesn't even take my grade down from the A I already have."

" Rogue-" A glare from Rogue silenced the larger man, still half on the roof.

" Logan, I love playing with my friends. They may not be mutants but I'm not going to hurt anyone. They accepted what I am now why can't you?"

Logan was confused and he levered himself out of the trapdoor, trying to puzzle out what she meant. " What do you-"

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

" They've accepted that I'm a mutant, now why can't you accept that I'm growing up and that I'm doing what I want to do?"

" Marie-"

" And stop calling me that!" The fury was back in her eyes, multiplied tenfold. " I hate that name. It's Rogue. It always will be."

" Okay." Logan answered, trying to slowly scoot closer to the angry girl.

" Now if you don't mind, I have band practice." Glaring once more at Logan Rogue moved to the edge of the roof before sliding off.

" Rogue!" Logan was at the edge in a second, watching Rogue slide the rest of the way into her top floor room window. Logan sighed deeply, lying back on the hot roof, trying to calm his beating heart. " Girl's going to give me a heart attack." He mumbled to himself, staring up at the clouds passing overhead.

Not ten minutes passed before he heard the familiar sound of Rogue's favorite car leaving the driveway. Two beeps at the gate told him she was gone.

'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect

()

A/N: I used 'Perfect' again by Simple Plan. Only reason I did this was because you all asked for more and if no one says that it stinks I'll give you more.


	3. Left Alone

****

Perfect

By: Kryptonite

()

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

" It's one-o-clock." Logan's gruff voice called from the bottom of the stairs as Rogue entered the front door.

" Yes it is." She answered, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb the people who were sleeping.

" You have school in the morning."

" Logan please don't start this again." Rogue begged, tiredness dripping from her voice.

" Someone has to. You can't stay out past midnight when your curfew is eleven, and you know it. You're grounded." Logan kept his voice to a low rumble, blocking her exit by stairs.

" You aren't my father!" Rogue hissed at him.

And now I try hard to make it   
I just want to make you proud   
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

" No one here is, Rogue. Face it, you have no parents. So those of us here who know what's best for you-"

" How can you know what's best? You don't even know me!"

" You're right I don't! I don't know because you won't tell anyone! How are we supposed to help you with anything-"

" I don't want your help Logan. What I want is to be left alone." Logan stood up slowly, heaving a sigh.

" Fine." A worried look passed over Rogue's face for a moment. Logan started slowly up the steps.

" Logan?"

" I'll leave you alone like you asked. Have a nice life kid."

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

" Logan, is there a reason you're ignoring Rogue?" Scott asked a week later at breakfast, unable to remain silent.

" She wanted to be left alone." Logan continued to eat his scrambled eggs.

'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and   
We can't go back  
I'm sorry   
I can't be perfect

()

A/N: You keep asking for more so I keep giving you more, but I'll have to find a new song soon. There's only so much you can do with these lyrics, great as they are.


	4. Squealing Anger

**

> Perfect

**

> By: Kryptonite

()_

> Overbearing panic attack entrenching my veins  
In an hour I'll be ok   
I pray this pain will go away permanently someday   
I'VE seen more than...  
I should have to...  
I'VE seen this on my own

_

" Rogue's been different lately." Scott spoke one morning weeks after the already recluse child had shut herself off from the entire mansion. Logan just shrugged, clenching an unlit cigar between his teeth as he read the sports section.

" Rogue, phone." A body followed the head, holding the phone before it.

" Hello?" Rogue asked into the receiver, not bothering to get up from her seat. She calmly and resolutely hit the power button a moment later. Not a minute passed before the phone rang again, it's shrill buzz echoing around the cafeteria.

Sighing Rogue answered the phone, leaving her seat to exit from the room.

" When has Rogue ever hung up the phone?" Scott asked, trying to get Logan to do something. Logan had shifted his attention to Rogue during the exchange.

" She said she wanted to be left alone."

" Jesus Logan, she didn't mean it literally. She wanted room to breathe.

_

> 'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

_

" Rogue? Something wrong?" Logan asked later that night. He'd been listening without actually listening for the sound of her favorite car leaving the driveway as it did every Monday, Wednesday and Friday without fail.

" Why do you care?" She asked quietly, turning a page in her book.

" I don't. Just curious is all." He answered, sitting in a chair near her.

" If you didn't care you wouldn't be curious." Rogue pointed out, not lifting her eyes from the black print on the white pages.

" You're right. Rogue we had an argument, nothing we haven't gotten over before. I know you didn't mean it when you said you wanted to be left alone and I forgive you-"

" You forgive me?" She interrupted, voice sounding incredulous. " Shouldn't it be you asking for forgiveness?"

" Me? What did I do?!" Logan answered, sitting up and leaning towards Rogue.

" Everything! You wouldn't just let me live my life!"

_

> You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

_

" Fine be that way." In his anger Logan had lit his trademark cigar.

" I will." Rogue answered, splashing her glass of water in his face, putting the cigar out in one easy move. She left a spluttering Logan. Five minutes later he heard the squeal of tires on the driveway as she disappeared into the night.

" Smooth Logan, real smooth." Scott commented from the doorway.

" Bite me, Boy scout."

" Where?" Scott grinned and took advantage of Logan's shock by slipping away.

_

> Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

_

" Rogue?" Logan asked, in a scene extremely reminiscent of a time weeks' earlier.

" Not now Logan." She answered, avoiding the light and the staircase to go the long way to her room.

" You're bleeding." He stated, stopping Rogue in her tracks.

" It's nothing." She tried to shuffle off again.

" Doesn't smell like nothing. Bet it doesn't look like nothing." Rogue turned towards the light, letting Logan see the extent of the damage.

" Now will you let me go to sleep?" For the second time that night Logan was in shock, seeing something he had not expected. While his mind processed that Rogue had been badly beaten she disappeared to her room.

" Sleep well kid. Because in the morning I'm hunting down the bastards that touched you." Logan growled, getting up off the step and heading for his own room.

_

> Reoccurring drowning effect entrenching my brain,  
I hope you'll be ok someday,  
So I can say that you moved on in the right way...   
WE'VE seen this and   
WE'VE breathed this and   
WE'VE lived this on our own...

_

()

A/N: Probably not the best song (Fighter by C. Aguilera) but I had the idea for a way to get Logan and Rogue over their stubborn pride. Enjoy.

Edit- I added lyrics from Taproots Poem. Maybe not as good as one song but it works, right?


	5. Bloody And Broken

****

Perfect

By: Kryptonite

()

Crowded streets all cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run

" Rogue?" Bobby called into the living room, leading a boy with him. Rogue stood up slowly from the couch, her bruises from weeks before having faded.

" What do you want?"

" Back in." The boy said simply from the doorway, not coming any closer to Rogue.

You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die

Logan watched sipping a beer as Rogue took step after tentative step closer.

" We kicked you out because you weren't doing anything for the band. Why should any of us let you back in?" Rogue asked calmly but Logan could see the tension in her shoulders. She was trying so hard to keep control of the situation that Logan knew she had already lost it.

" I've been practicing. Going over the lyrics, working on the harmony and melody problems. I think I've worked something out that would go with everyone's vocals."

" We've already fixed the problem. Try again." Logan saw the fire ignite in his eyes and knew the Rogue saw it too as she swallowed hard.

" I'm a much better drummer than that loser Danny. I'm better than anyone else your pathetic little band can get." Rogue lost her temper stepping closer and slapping him as he spoke.

" Danny is ten times better than you ever were, as a person and a drummer."

If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry  
You're so cold, but you feel alive  
Lay your hands on me one last time

" You stupid bitch." With that all hell broke loose. Scott and Logan were on the boy after only two hits to Rogue, getting in each other's way as they beat the living tar out of him.

" Rogue?" They questioned simultaneously, turning away from the bloody and bruised boy.

" She hit her head on the table." Kitty answered from where she was kneeling next to the unconscious girl.

" No, please…" Logan whispered as Scott went to pick her up.

" Beast, you're wanted in the Med. Lab." Scott spoke to the furry blue man as he passed, Rogue in his arms and Logan trailing close behind.

Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright, let's give this another try

" He did some major damage in those two hits. One to the face which wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't hit her head on the way down. The second was a kick to the ribs, hard enough to break two ribs."

" Tell us some good news doc." Logan growled from his position next to the wall. Scott was sitting close by in one of the few chairs in the metal room.

" She's recovering quickly. She should be fully healed in a few days, without a mark to show for it."

" Which explains how she's healed from the other attacks seemingly overnight."

" Other attacks?" Logan questioned, turning to look down at Scott. " What other attacks? This has only happened one other time."

" Why do you think she's been getting into so many arguments with you lately? And those three weeks when she barely saw anyone? She was beaten almost every night she returned from band practice. It usually healed by the next day."

" How did you see it?" Logan pressed, ready to pound Scott. Scott glared through his sunglasses at the older man.

" I happened to care about Rogue and I went to visit her. I caught her when she was climbing through her window and saw the cuts and bruises on her face. I've also been the one who has been applying hydrogen peroxide to the scrapes to clean them out."

" Why you?"

You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
In this land of make-believe, dead and dry

Lay your hands on me one last time

" Logan it is nobodies fault." Logan smashed a lamp sending it top over bottom to the floor.

" Like hell it isn't! I should've known! I should've pounded the snot out of the brat months ago!" Scott moved around, trying to get into Logan's field of vision before he trashed the entire room.

" She wouldn't have told you! How could you have known? She wanted to do this on her own. Rogue's just like you in being to stubborn to admit when she needs help."

" She should have come to me!" He argued, his voice getting louder and louder. Scott grabbed his arm.

" You two were in the middle of a cold war, how was she supposed to?"

" She told you didn't she?" Logan yanked his arm away to have it grabbed again by Scott.

" That doesn't mean a God-damned thing. Now stop acting like a child and grow up."

Logan growled before shoving Scott backwards over the bed and pinning him there.

" Don't you dare tell me to grow up Boy Scout."

Crowded streets all cleared away  
One by One  
Hollow heroes separate  
As they run  
  
You're so cold  
Keep your hand in mine  
Wise men wonder while  
Strong men die

()

A/N: I can't believe I have twenty reviews for four little chapters. I'm glad everyone likes it so much and I'm sorry it took so long to get up.

The song is 'So Cold' by Breaking Benjamin and it's a great song if you haven't heard it yet, go to Launch. yahoo. com and listen to it.


	6. Trouble Weeks

****

Perfect

By: Kryptonite

&

what's your problem  
can't you see it  
and you go and blow it  
like everyone knows you will

" Logan?" Rogue questioned early the next morning, having slipped unnoticed from the medical lab. Hank had been sleeping, snoring loudly, in the chair in the office. Rogue opened the door slowly, praying that it wouldn't squeak.

When she managed to open it wide enough to slip through she started, moving carefully to avoid any noisy boards. Her breath caught in her throat when she heard someone mumbling.

" Quit movin'." Logan mumbled back, catching Scott with his arm and forcing the younger man to lay still. Rogue choked on a laugh and managed to back out of the room and down the hall before she collapsed in guffaws.

" Logan and Scott?" She managed to breathe out, falling to her back on the floor as she continued to laugh.

cause you could like what you find  
a sure shot hit  
with your name attached to it

" Rogue?" Scott got the girls attention and motioned for her to join him in the hallway. " Are you okay?" She nodded, biting her lip and trying not to smile.

" I'm fine." A laugh tried to bubble out of her throat.

" Are you sure?" Scott noticed the girl found something funny but wasn't about to ask.

" Oh yeah, peachy keen."

" If you need to talk with anyone…" Scott started, trailing off as Rogue's eyes danced with mirth. " What is so funny?" He finally snapped, getting just a little angry.

" Having troubles sitting this morning Boy Scout?" Rogue burst out laughing as Scott's face turned three different shades of red.

I won't cast the first stone  
or leave the first mark  
but I will leave a lasting impression  
you believe what you want  
and you said what's been said  
and i do hope you learn a lesson

" Should we be here?" Logan asked. Rogue rolled her eyes and parked the car.

" Would you have let me leave the house if you weren't?" Rogue got out of the car, waiting for Logan and Scott to do the same. " Besides, it was helpful having you guys there the last time he showed up. Who knows." Rogue shrugged, locking the car and headed into the building.

" Um Logan…" Scott paused outside of the door, not yet having been able to tell Logan that Rogue was well aware of their situation.

" Yeah?" Logan asked, letting the door shut slightly.

" Rogue knows… that first morning she walked in…" Logan froze, shocked that Rogue had been keeping yet another secret from him for two weeks. " I asked her not to bring it up." Logan grinned then.

" Good to know." He pulled Scott closer by the front of his shirt, slamming his lips against Scott's.

don't look too hard for what you want  
cause it could be on the tip of your tongue  
you're holding back  
like there's nothing left to it  
could this be a false alarm

" Hey Rogue. You have baby-sitters now?" A girl with bright orange hair and a Spanish accent questioned Rogue.

" He called last night. Said he was gonna show up today. Figured if he did I'd have two fathers to beat the shit out of him."

" They're your dad?" Another boy behind the drums, Danny, questioned, face screwed up in confusion.

" Closest thing to." Rogue answered.

" Are we gonna stand around all day and chat or are we gonna play?"

" Play." The other five chorused, moving into position. Logan and Scott sat at one of the tables in the audience._why don't you get it together now  
failure's not flattering  
when will you show yourself  
when will you show yourself  
ah, i do hope you learn a lesson  
you'll never learn your lesson  
  
what's your problem  
can't you see it  
and you go and blow it  
like everyone knows you will_

&

A/N: Another chapter. We meet the band (sorta), six members in all. If anyone has a problem with Scott/Logan I'm sorry but too late.

The song is 'Failure's Not Flattering' by New Found Glory.


End file.
